Processing a data set from a storage medium typically involves performing a timing acquisition process to synchronize to a received data set. When the timing is finally acquired, one or more data parameters may be modified using the data received after the timing synchronization is complete. Such an approach works well in some scenarios, but may result in increased overhead in other scenarios.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for accessing data from a storage medium.